Common illumination concepts for illuminating rooms generally include direct room illumination and, where applicable, indirect room illumination which can be arranged, for example, at a wall of the room or within a ceiling bar. The arrangement of the direct and/or indirect room illuminations generally is not adapted to objects which are arranged within the room, such as a sickbed in a sickroom. As a result, patients may be dazzled by the arrangement of the room illumination.
Implementing this type of room illumination generally requires separate electric installation and assembly, which leads to additional work and, therefore, to additional costs, in particular during retrofitting or renovation of the room illumination.
Further, the line of sight of a sleeping patient in the sickroom is mainly directed to the room ceiling. The ceiling may have unsightly air outlets, which is a disadvantage for the patient and does not facilitate the healing progress.